


one out of three six five

by gaorijen



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Married Couple, NCT Dream - Freeform, Young Adults, bottom!jaemin, lots of kisses, nomin, top!jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaorijen/pseuds/gaorijen
Summary: ‘one out of three six five’. that one day out of three hundred and sixty five days where jaemin is sick and mad hence jeno takes care of him (in many ways).
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	one out of three six five

**Author's Note:**

> it’s my second nomin fic i’m so excited!!

Jaemin was sick. Well, if Jeno was asked about his opinion on this whole Jaemin was sick thing, he would go on about how Jaemin was sickly hot, sexy, cool, handsome, boyfriend or husband or daddy material and all but the actual is tissues full of snots and all wet are all over the floor of their bedroom, making Jeno's face scrunched in disgust. 

Both of them didn't even know how Jaemin got sick because all this week they have been in their house, or maybe the sick was from their intense cuddling (and make out or even worse) in their bed, on the living room couch, in the kitchen, in the bathroom and all parts of house that you can name. 

Deprived of Jeno also one of the (maybe) factors of how he got his nose running, red watery eyes, painful headache, no strength in moving his limbs. Jeno sometimes came home late unavoidly when he has to attend some meetings at the company. Jaemin wonders how can he endure himself from bursting out of frustration when he marries himself to a CEO of a big company in due of having to wait uncountable (he can count but he is unpatient) hours to cuddle his three in one man. Yes Jeno can be his boyfriend or husband or bestfriend because that is Jeno we are talking about. 

Thank god Jeno is an understandable person. He can read Jaemin easily when he came home late and saw a pouty but mad Jaemin tucked under the blanket, sitting in the center of the bed and having his arms folded. How can a person be so cute when they are mad? 

Jeno giggles. Even when he knows it would upset Jaemin more but he has his plans ready in his mind. He takes off his coat and left it hanging on a chair. He runs his hand through his styled up hair to mess it and make it a little fluffy and bouncy. He does not remove his tie and does not untuck his shirt and proceeds to walk over to a grumpy looking puppy on their bed.

Jeno clearly knows he would get pushed but he still climb on the bed and settled beside Jaemin while smiling fondly at him but surprisingly Jaemin turns to back away from Jeno. 

"Your handsome baby came home, don't you want to give him some attentions?"

Jaemin made an annoyed face as if he's face to face with Jeno.

"How about you look at the clock first before you even step your foot into this house?"

Oh, Jaemin was fully mad. Jeno thinks.

"Baby I am fully aware that I came home late but it's the same thing again, I can't left out a meeting. I'm sorry baby can you please look at me?"

Jaemin refused, even when Jeno looks very handsome with that office look.

"Do you rush to back home right after the meeting ended?" Jaemin asked with a light tone of annoyance.

Jeno tries to slide his arms around Jaemin's waist, praying that he won't push him away, and hide his gasp when Jaemin does not push it away but only shift a little.

"Indeed. If only I had a witnesser or something I would prove it to you. I am speaking only the truth, Nana."

Jeno tries his luck again when he pulls Jaemin's body closer to him.

"I'm so sorry baby next time I will drive a lot more faster to get home to you fast and dive deep into your warm embrace."

Jaemin draws his line there and immediately turns around to face his favourite person in the world.

"No. Don't ever think about speeding just to get home fast. You can't come home with a broken bones. I would leave your pained skull alone if you ever speeds your way to get home."

Again, Jeno melts. He is so glad that Jaemin still worries about him like a mother to her beloved son. So he takes matter to his own hands, or mouth.

He carressed Jaemin's cold cheeks, due to the running air conditioner in their room. And stared at him deep and fond, hoping for Jaemin to see loves flying in his eyes.

"If you say so, I will not. I promise. You can be mad at me for a long time if I broke this promise."

Then Jeno comes forward while his one hand still palming at Jaemin's cheek and his other hand stays planted on his waist. Jeno brushed their lips together to let Jaemin decides for about 5 seconds and when the seconds passes, he waste no time in slotting his lips to Jaemin's soft pairs.

In just a few seconds they are moving their lips in sync, lips smacking's sounds filled the room. They kiss gently and softly without any rush or pressure because their love is very pure. They are in their 20s but it still feels like they are a highschooler in love.

Jeno pulled Jaemin into his lap and it makes the kiss to get deeper and longer. Jeno cranes his head up a little to kiss Jaemin who is a slight taller than him due to him being in Jeno's lap.

Their lips move and move until it came to a stop. Jeno chases after Jaemin's lips but only giving him a soft peck to catch their own breath. 

"Do my baby forgive me already or not?" Jeno asks with puppy eyes, and lips jutted out a little.

A peck. A peck on mouth from Jaemin. "Yes I forgive you already, Jeno. I can't stay mad at my handsome hot and cool husband."

"Sexy? Where's sexy? I thought you think I'm that sexy husband?"

Jaemin grunts, he admits that his boyfriend/husband's a little petty than him.

Jaemin pushed Jeno onto the bed and pecks him again. "Yes, you. are. my. sexy. husband."

A little excited Jeno got woken up, he flips them both to hover over Jaemin who shrieks when Jeno turns into an excited puppy.

"Do I look even more sexier if I take off this annoying shirt right now?"

"Both. But I will help you get off that annoying little shirt. But what did it do to you to call it annoying?"

"Nothing. Just because."

Jaemin's hands work to unbutton his shirt and untuck it from his pants.

"I love you so much baby. I don't know what to do if I didn't have you in my world. I think it will gives me nightmares every night and I don't ever want to think how scary that nightmare would be."

Jaemin stops at the two last buttons to stare up at Jeno and smiles fondly. This is what he loves the most. Jeno confessing his loves again and again even when they will grow silver hairs together and he will never stops showering loves to his Jaemin.

"I love you more, husband. You are the best thing to happen. I would not lie too I don't think I can live if you are not with me. Thank god we are married now. I love you Jeno."

They kissed. Full of love and affection. Full of their promises to each other. Content with what they have. 

We have to appreciate what we have. Jaemin and Jeno are so thankful that they had each other and they promises to let it stay for forever, until the end of their time.

And maybe that night filled with breathy giggles or moans or whines but for sure they are making more loves tonight, loves each other more and more.

And maybe a sick Jaemin is not sick anymore when he got his special and exclusive and limited edition medicine, that is Lee Jeno.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! support nomin and nct dream!! also praying for sm to treat dream better and dream full album and 7dream.


End file.
